New World
by bloomsbabe
Summary: Raven, Robin, and Beastboy join high school. Cyborg tutors Starfire at the tower so that she also can join. Raven and Robin have countless fights while Beastboy simply stands in the crowd. par: raexrob maybe more soonish...undecided
1. Nervous Updated Version

New World

Raven, Robin, and Beastboy join high school. Cyborg tutors Starfire at the tower so that she also can can join. Raven and Robin have countless fights while Beastboy is simply stands in the crowd. Why are the two birds fighting? And how can Beastboy help. RAEROB pairing + a little BBRAE with a side of STARCY. RR!

Robin awoke early in the morning to hear some one downstairs, 'It's four a.m.! Who would be up at this hour?' he got out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs"Raven? What are you doing down here"

She turned around and looked at him"I'm getting ready. Is there a problem" she asked.

"No, you just surprised me is all- wait a minute! Why are you getting ready at four in the morning"

"I'm nervous..." she blushed slightly and a few cabinets flew open.

"Raven, you've never been nervous before! Why the sudden change" he asked walking over to her.

"I dunno... I'm just not sure I want to go back..." she turned back to her tea.

"Raven! You don't have to be afraid"

"I'm not afraid! I'm nervous" she cut in"I don't do fear"

"That's what you said when Control Freak came" he pointed out. "and you were very wrong, so don't try to tell me you don't do fear."

"I hate it when you act like my big brother" she muttered under her breath.

"I don't act like your big brother" he complained"Do I" he added.

She snorted"Of course you do! Ever since we started going to school you've been really protective of me! I don't get it! Is it that your never around Star anymore and you need someone to look up to you? You just can't stand not being the most popular guy" she was very angry now.

"I do not need someone to look down upon" he yelled"What would you know about what I want and need" he yelled in her face.

"LEAVE- ME- ALONE" she yelled and the door fell over with a huge bang. She then flew away from him in the direction of her room.

"Do I really act like that" Robin also walked to his room.

About four hours later, Cyborg woke"Man I need to start going to bed earlier" he yawned.

"Cy wake up" Robin banged on the door"Beast boy's trying to make us eat tofu" he yell through the door.

"BEAST BOY- huh" he stopped yelling as he approached the green teen's door"What do you mean B's trying to make tofu! He's still in bed" he said as he pushed his ear up against the door.

"Well wake him up we gotta go, and Star has been up since six" Robin walked down the stairs.

"Stupid, spiky-haired, immature... Beast boy wake up" he shook Beast boy roughly"It's time for you to go"

"Get off Tin can" he shoved Cyborg away"I'm coming-TIME TO GO! I HAVN'T HAD A SHOWER, OR DONE MY HAIR, OR ANYTHING" he freaked"TELL ROB I'LL ONLY BE A FEW MINUTES" he yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

"Whatever dude..." Cyborg walked downstairs.

"Cyborg! are you ready to begin the lesson of teaching that shall be of showing me how to behave in more of an Earthly way" Starfire flew to him.

"Just let me eat... Oh and Rob B. says he'll be only a few minutes k"

"I suppose... but if we don't go soon..." Robin looked at the clock.

"Man if you don't go soon you'll be there at eight forty" Cyborg said in fake concern.

"Shut it" Robin walked to the stairs"RAVEN! HURRY DOWN SO WE CAN LEAVE WHEN BEAST BOY GETS HERE" he yelled to Raven"Oh crud she's still mad at me isn't she"

"Who's mad at you" asked Cyborg as he and Starfire stared at him.

"Uh... I umm... It's nothing... We just had an argument..." Robin told.

"Arguing is the first sign of affection." Cyborg pointed out.

"Please what is affection" asked Starfire.

"It's where two or more people have certain feelings for each other. Not me and Raven" Robin said.

"Hey! I'm the teacher here" Cyborg barked"Tow or _more_"

Robin shrugged"It could happen."

"Can we go now" asked Raven's voice. Beast boy stood beside her.

"Sure..." Robin walked quickly to the garage.

"Beast boy, it's your turn in the front" Raven said sliding into the back seat and pulling out her book.

"Umm okay..." he sat in the front seat next to Robin.

'I knew it!' Robin thought, 'She is mad at me!'

"Robin are you going to start the car or not" asked Raven coldly glaring at him from over her book.

"Yes, Raven, I am." he returned the glare.

"Umm... did I miss something" asked a clearly confused Beastboy.

"No" Robin pushed down on the gas petal and the car began to roll forward.

When they got to school Raven got out of the car and walked strait to her locker.

"Attitude problems" Beastboy said also getting out of the car.

"Definitely" Robin agreed.

-

A/N

I hope you like this chap.! It's the first of my fourth story! RR!


	2. School Updated Version

A/N

thanks 4 the rev.s!

-

Raven walked into her classroom and sat down. Soon after Robin walked in and sat down in his assigned seat, beside her. The bell rang.

"Alright class" said Mr. Brent"Let us begin our lesson..."

'That class lasts too long!' thought Robin after their hour of history, 'We need a new subject like... Why do girls get mad so easily!' he laughed at his own thought.

Raven brushed by him"Rae" he ran to her"Rae listen"

"I do not wish to listen to anything you have to say! Leave me" he cut in.

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted this morning! Really I am" he gave her a very sad look"Please forgive me" he put his hand on her shoulder.

A nearby locker blew open. Robin quickly took his hand off thinking that he'd made her mad. But man was he wrong. She had blushed, Happy had lost control.

"Need to be alone..." she walked quickly away from him"Ma'am" she said walking into the counselors office"May I please meditate in here" she asked.

"Yes, Raven. You spend as long as you want" she knew of Raven's past, and of Beast boy's and Robin's"I'll be back in about thirty minutes to check on you.

"No need. I'll be gone by then..."

-

A/N

Please RR!


	3. Go Away Updated Version

A/N:

Thanx 4 the rev.s I promise I'll update untrue love soon!

-

Raven walked around the rec. room impatiently, 'Why am I the only one here?' she asked herself looking around.

"Hey Rae" said Beast boy taking her by surprise"What's up" he asked.

"I was just... nothing" she said then walked out of the room.

"She needs to get out more..."

Robin kicked the wall"How could I be so stupid" he yelled"I should never have left" he punched his desk"Now Batgirl is gone and it's my fault! If Bruce wasn't so controlling then maybe... Maybe someone would stay with him for more then a couple of years..." he had to stop or someone would hear.

But what he didn't know was that someone had already heard...

'Why is he like this?' Raven asked herself standing outside Robin's room, 'Why does he always think everyone needs him? Why is everything his fault-' her thoughts were interrupted by Robin's door opening.

"Raven? What are you doing" he asked staring at her.

"I'm walking down the hall, or is that a crime now to? Are you gonna send me to my room" she asked snobbishly.

"Look Rae, I just wanna talk to you" she cut in.

"I know you do! And I don't care" she flew away from him.

"Oh no! She's not getting away that easily" he chased her"Raven! Stop" he grabbed her cape and turned her around"Raven- are you crying"

Tears were poring down her face now. "Please leave now... Please just leave me at peace... I don't want to... not now... I want to be alone... just go away..." tears were poring down rapidly as she landed on the ground"I don't

wanna... I just... I just want to be alone..." she began to uncontrollably bawl, bits of wall began falling with loud bangs"Just leave, go away..."

That's when Robin realized that she wasn't talking to him. She was talking to some else. Someone, or something"Raven" he held her at arms length"Raven, who are you talking to" he asked her forcefully though he had a feeling he already new"Raven, tell me now." he insisted

"M-m-my emo-mo-tions..." she sobbed"Th-th-they w-wont li-i-sten..." she cried"Make them g-go a-away..." she pleaded"Robin help me..." she cried.

"What's going on" asked Beast boy running down the hall towards them. Raven passed out and the ceiling began to crumble. "Oh crap! That's the kitchen"

"Move idiot" Robin yelled shoving him out of the way of the falling ceiling, RUN" he held tight to Raven as he ran a step ahead of Beast boy"Beast boy, meet me in the medical room." he jumped up through a hole in the ceiling.

"Wait up" cried Beast boy changing into a bird and flying after him"Great! Now we have to repair the tower! Again..."

-

A/N:

RR!


	4. Where? Updated Version

A/N:

thanx 4 the rev.s! you guys rock!

-

Raven awoke on a table"Wh-where am I" she asked.

"Your in the medical room" said Robin coming into her foggy view"and you need to rest."

"Why am I here" she asked sitting up"What happened" she held her head.

"You lost control" Beast boy began to count off on his fingers"you fainted, you blew up the ceiling"

"Shut up Beast boy" Raven used her mind to spill a glass of water on him.

"Hey" he turned into a dog and began to shake.

"Beast boy, stop" Robin yelled getting soaked. Raven had pulled the covers up over her head to block his attempt to get her wet.

"Man, Raven! That was like the perfect chance" Beast boy pouted resuming his human form.

"There will be more perfect chances" Robin said, then he began to yell"BEAST BOY, YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU GET US WET LIKE THAT"

"Us" Raven laughed coming out of hiding.

"YES US- no just me..." he frowned then walked out of the room.

"So his hair got messed up, big deal" Raven said smugly.

"Dude" Beast boy seemed to be mad, but in a joking sort of way"A guys hair is like, the most important thing"

"Sure... lets go see if Star and Cy are back."

"Back from where" asked Beast boy.

"I dunno..."

-

A/N:

RR please


	5. Beast boy? Yeah Right!

A/N:

I am like not on very often anymore guys so like, don't get mad at me k? I'm really sorry this fic is taking so long!

Raven walked downstairs a few minutes later to find Robin sitting alone with the newspaper. He was wearing what looked like a workout uniform that was a little to small for his biceps, and simply glanced up at Raven when she walked in then said, "I can't believe your in love with me,"

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Last night you were saying that there was someone you loved. I thought you were awake so I asked you. You said Robin," he spoke very calmly as if this had been obvious then returned to his paper.

"So just because I had a dream about you-" he cut in.

"You had a dream about me?"

"-Just because I had a dream about you, doesn't mean I love you," she said.

"Yeah sure," he got up and brushed past her whispering, "You can't hide from what others know," and he left her gaping at his back.

'What is he playing at? I don't love him! Or... do I! I've gotta go visit my mind!' she fell through the floor and into her room.

Raven picked up her mirror and the dark hand grabbed her and sucked her into her thoughts.

"Love?" she called forth the feeling, "Come now."

A Raven in a dark pink cape quite like Happy's only a deeper color appeared before her.

"Yes?"

"You already know."

"Robin," replied Love with a yawn, "is the kind of guy I can't resist."

"Great! And he knows," Raven fell to the ground. "I'm doomed!"

"No, your not," a Raven with a yellow cape appeared before them, "You just need to focus your energy and mind on someone else. Perhaps you and Beast boy would make good friends."

She snorted, "Beast boy? I'm more likely to throttle him than to go to third base with him!"

"I never said anything about third base! That is _not _a good idea!" Inelegance pursued. "You don't have to push it that far anyway. You can just be _friends_."

"But what if that's not what Beast boy wants? What if he really likes me-"

"So what? You can't let others control your acts. It's up to you." Intelligence yawned.

"I say you stop going for boy wonder, and start going for boy blunder!" Happy said to Love.

"Oh yeah, that sounds appealing!" Raven mocked.

"I think you just need a break." Happy said.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." Raven ran toward the forbidden door.

A/N:

I hope you like this one. If even one person reviews I promise I'll have the next chapter before the end of the year! (Just kidding! Of course I will!)


	6. New Toy

A/N:

ha! i got this one done before '06! i knew i could! (victory dance)

well if any of you are still reading this, it's gonna get a whole lot better! this one is all about school

Raven walked along the hall quietly. 'No one else knows... maybe he's found someone else, and he forgot about me. I flew to school today before anyone was awake. Well no one but Starfire. She really wants to get Earth into her system. maybe she's a little to excited-' she turned to a voice.

"You really think you can get past me?" asked Robin. "I've been waiting for you."

"Why? I didn't come to see you. And I don't want to speak to you. Leave me alone or lockers will start exploding."

"Will they explode because of you being angry? Or because your too embarrassed to admit you love me?"

"I do not love you!" she shouted each word.

"Then why do your emotions say you do? Why are you going to try to ignore me and find someone else to be around? Why did I hear you say you did?"

"You listened? How did you get into my mind without me knowing?"

Robin held up a piece of paper and said, "Cyborg invented it, it is to hide me from anyone, or anything, problem is it only works for me. He designed it so criminals couldn't get it and use it against us."

"Problem?" she thought about what he just said. "Thank you Robin, but I think that if I'm going to have you sneaking into my room, and listening to my personal thoughts, then I don't believe my mind is safe. And if my mind isn't safe, no one's is. At any moment I could look through your head. At any moment I could slip into your dreams and change them into whatever I wanted you to see." Robin made a strange face and stood up. He began to walk to Raven. "I don't want to love you Robin. I really don't. Stop-" Raven's words were stopped as Robin's lips pressed against hers. At least fifteen lockers exploded. Raven didn't pull away.

A bell rang. Raven stepped back. "I have to go," she ran in the direction of the office.

A/N:

I'm starting the next chapter now! I swear I'm trying to finish this story! I think i can 0update it before the end the month this time.


	7. Bring Him On

A/n:

this one is gonna be done faster than any other!

"She wasn't even in any of her classes. The last time I saw her was when we were at school in the morning." Robin was pacing in front of Beast boy. They were standing in front the door.

"Dude, it's okay. She's gonna come back-"

Raven walked in the door. She was bleeding and her leotard was ripped across her stomach causing it to look like a bikini. Her hair was long. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Raven!" Beast boy ran forward and grabbed her hand as she fell.

"Raven! Was it Slade?" asked Robin running toward them.

"No..." Raven was trying to keep the blood from burning her eyes. "It was... Him..."

"Who is him-" there was a terrible crash. Cinderblock crushed the whole. bottom front of the tower.

"I'm getting Star and Cy-"

"No need BB," Cyborg and Starfire her running into the room. Starfire began to shoot a fury of star-bolts at the intruder. "Get Raven to safety!" she yelled.

Once in the clinic, Robin said, "Wow, Star's talking is way better. Normally she would've said something like, 'Bring Raven to the area of safeness,' or-"

"Shut up, Raven needs us," Beast boy was holding her hand lovingly.

Robin felt envy creeping into him. "You go help Star and Cyborg, I'll stay with Raven."

"Got it," Beast boy squeezed Raven's hand quickly then ran out.

"You okay?" he asked sitting beside her. "Well, of course your not. What happened?"

"He found me on my way back. I was walking alone, thinking about us... He took me by surprise. He jumped on top of me and his rough skin tore my uniform. That's why I'm bleeding. I wasn't thinking about our old life. I was thinking about the new one, the one I could share with you," Raven was speaking so quietly that Robin was two inches from Raven's face when she finished talking. That however wasn't the only reason he was so close.

"You want to spend your time with me? You really don't hate me, you really admit that you love me?" he was so close that they were breathing each others breath. He kissed her, then they fell. Right through the ground. They kept tumbling. Until finally they were laying on the floor in front of the fight that was occurring.

"I can't breath," Raven gasped. The air was full of dust, and Raven had blood in her mouth too. That was sure to make it worse.

"Mine!" Cinderblock spotted Raven and ran for her. Before anyone could stop him, he was miles away with Raven in his hand.

"Did he just teleport?" Beast boy stood there in a fighter stance, dumbstruck and gaping.

A/N:

i'll update soon! Rev. please!


	8. Don't Give Up

A/N:

I'm gonna explain why her hair was long right now. very first few sentences. It just had to wait. And I guess that since everyone thinks that my story should be in the comics, I moved it. PS I have read the comics, but they were the ones from the 80's and 90's.

----

"She must've lied," Robin pushed onward. He couldn't stop at the speed he was going if he tried, so he just kept moving faster. "I know her hair didn't grow since this morning. Slade must've come for her. It's the only explanation. But why didn't she tell us? And I know she wasn't wearing her leotard when I-"

"Chill man, the girl can freeze reality. I'm sure she had plenty of time to change." Cyborg said from the T-car.

-------

"NO!" Raven was still running. She would never give in. "Get away from me!"

"It's stupid to run, Raven. You should just accept your fate. It's really that simple." Slade walked behind her. There was no way out of the volcano. She was just wasting her energy.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as Slade closed in on her.

"Accept your fate!" he yelled grabbing her arms.

"Never!" she pushed him away.

"You are a fool to try Raven!" Slade simply reached out and grabbed her again.

"Leave me alone!" Raven was much to impatient now. She flew high into the air and summoned her soul-self. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she whispered. A black shadow of a raven flew out of her.

"No! Stop!" Slade ran up the side of the volcano and flipped to the nearest rock.

Raven controlled herself. She led her soul-self toward Titans Tower. But before she reached it she saw Robin on the R-cycle. She forced her soul toward him.

"Raven!" he yelled as he saw her. She began to return to the volcano. He was following close behind her. He was also talking on his communicator.

"Stop!" yelled a distant voice. Raven was aware of being shaken. Slade had gotten to her and was trying to force her to break her connection with her soul.

"Never!" whispered her unconscious body. "Just a little farther Robin," she whispered.

"No!" Slade grabbed Raven by her arms and threw her. She remained in contact with her soul-self no longer. "You will do as I tell you and destroy this planet now! Open the portal!"

"Never! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she flew into the air away from him and released her soul once again. Quickly she found Robin. He had apparently not been looking during her absence because he did not seem confused; just concerned.

"You must..." Slade's voice faded in and out of Raven's mind.

'Focus on Robin!' she told herself mentally. 'Don't let him distract you again!'

"Raven," the voice of Slade was to strong. Raven forced her soul toward the volcano. Robin must find her. She needed him to help. Slade could not win.

Suddenly Raven fell. She hit the ground so hard she thought she would die, but instead, she opened her eyes and watched as Robin attacked Slade with all his strength. Slade hit him square in the stomach.

As Raven watched, her head tilted slightly from left to right. Once or twice she caught herself staring at a rock formation in the shape of a human. But no rock could resemble a human, unless of course it was, "Terra!" Raven whispered to herself, then she drifted into a blank sleep.

-------------

wow...I haven't updated in months! I just got on my e-mail and people still cared about my story...amazing...


	9. TTLY

a/n:

thnx 4 the revs! you guys rock! you still read my story even like six months l8ter! woohoo!

---------

Raven's eyes focused on the rocks; they were glowing yellow, like she used to, and half of her real hand was visible.

"Terra!" Raven whispered. Without enough energy to raise her body, she lay there in shock.

"Raven run!" Cyborg called. She frowned. Of course he didn't know she couldn't, and of course he knew she wouldn't. It was as simple as that.

"Raven! Get out of here!" Beast boy pulled her to her feet and she limply pointed at Terra.

"Oh my--Star! Star come help Raven!" he called her over and she flew Raven out of the area.

"Star...Slade...he wants me to...open the portal!"

"I do not know what it is you speak of...but please, I must go fight him," she set Raven down and disappeared back into the cave.

Raven lay there listening forever. She just waited, and waited. She heard the begging, and middle, then she heard the end. "You have not won!" Slade called; then nothing.

"Raven!" Robin called. "We're getting you home..."

Two days later:

**"...twist. Just can't wait 'til the new episode of-- "**

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

Robin turned the TV off and looked around. "Hi Terra...like being human again?"

"Yeah...I'm really sorry--"

"And that's twenty-five," Robin smiled at her and she sat down beside him.

"Twenty-five. Yeah...but it's not enough...I betrayed you, I let Slade know all about you, I lied, I almost killed Beast boy, and...and then I died...I really felt dead...I only realized I was alive when I heard cries. Raven's cries. I didn't expect that to wake me up, but I guess I didn't really expect a lot of things..."

"Your back, that's what's important. I don't--we don't care if you did betray us...it's now that's important, not then."

"I hate you for being so nice. And so smart," she smiled.

"I do have so many terrible qualities," he frowned. "I'm brave, and good-looking, and hot, and--"

"Ew! Gross! You? Hot?" she teased.

"Hey, most people think so!"

"Most people are crazy. So there."

"Hey," Raven snailed in on her crutches.

"So the cripple returns?"

"You give me a nick-name I'll give you tears," she threatened sitting next to him.

"You weren't at school today, why?"

"A trip to the hospital usually gets you a day off. And I was unconscious; did you sign up?"

"Yeah, I'm in a lot of your classes. Well, mostly BB's, but he's in a few I'm not in."

"I am a year older that you," Raven sat beside her and smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm smarted than you'd think. What about you Robin, why are you in a class with kids a year younger than you?"

"I skipped my last two years of high school. Had to much else to do."

"Right! That's probably his cover up for failing!" Raven teased. They had silently agreed to forget about what had happened at school three days ago; though every second of it slipped into Raven's mind and caused her to be unable to focus. 'No one knows!' she screamed at herself. Her face twisted into an injured smile. She was about to start crying, then Robin looked at her.

"You okay? You look happily sad..." he frowned, as if concealing embarrassment, and stood up. "I'll talk to you later..."

"He does that too much..."

"Does what?"

"Disappears as if he has something important to do...it's really, really getting annoying; and I've only been here one day!"

"You get used to it...I...have to tell you something..." Raven frowned. Did she really want to do this? Was she sure? No. And no. But she would anyway.

"You look scared...What is it?"

"Come to my room," she pulled her friend away. Once safely away from all snooping ears Raven confessed, "Robin kissed me!"

"He what!" Terra shouted.

"He...kissed..." Raven stopped and watched Terra's expression. For a few second, only a few, Raven could have sworn she saw jealousy and anger on her friends now black face.

"I--"

"You like him! You love him?" Raven bit her lip. 'No!'

-----------

R&R! next chap. being written NOW!


	10. I Can't

A/N:

thnx 4 still reading!

"I do not! I just thought he liked Starfire!" she shouted, shocked.

"I'm sorry...Sudden-burst-of-the-moment-must-shout-out kind of things..."

"S'okay...Just don't ever think that again and I won't have to hurt you," Terra smiled. "So he really kissed you? Do _you_ love him?"

"No! And that's the problem! He can get into my mind! He can be anywhere and I'll never know! I just...need space from him..."

"Space I can get you, but trust me...you and BB may not like it--"

"No. Just don't. You don't need to go that far for me. And Beast boy would die...so just don't. That is," she looked up, trying desperately to hide a smile, "if you don't want to--"

"Raven!" Terra threw a pillow at her.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! I promise!" she laughed and fell off the bed with a yelp.

"Raven! Get back up here and fight like a woman!"

"Having fun?" Beast boy and Robin stood at the wide-open door.

"Hey, get out!" Raven scolded, standing up.

"We just want to enjoy the fun!" Beast boy teased. "See the sights--"

"Get out!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"Fine we're going, but not without giving Raven her homework first," he handed her a blue folder with 'Raven Roth' written on it, then they left.

"Homework! Oh why must thou be so cruel?"

"It's school Raven, not dance club."

Raven made an awkward face and they both laughed even harder.

Later that night Raven was sitting on the couch reading over her essay. Robin sat beside her, helping her edit it.

"You don't need that comma there," he said.

"Where?" she asked, trying to find her mistake.

"After 'places', there see it?"

"Oh, right...thanks." she erased the mistake and continued reading.

"Just look at them," Beast boy whispered. "Editing papers together at twelve AM! It's so romantic--"

"Shut up! You'll blow our cover--"

"Ah! How long have you been here Terra?"

"Long enough to know you have a sensitive side," she laughed inwardly, not wanting Raven and Robin to hear.

"Of course I have a sensitive side! I'm not crazy!"

"Sh!" Cyborg scolded them. "I can't hear!"

"'She asked him his name," Robin read, "but he did not answer.' Is that a quote?"

"Yes. Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't put who said it--"

"No one said it! I was from the author!"

"Oh...right sorry..."

They continued.

Raven's hand slipped from her chin to her leg, right next to Robin's. He noticed, though she did not, and placed his onto it.

She froze. Her cheeks burned and she pretended to cough. But instead of taking her hand out from under his, she set down the paper and used the other one, trying to make it seem like she wanted his hand to stay.

"Raven..."

"Don't talk..." she sighed, looking at him. "Just don't talk," her whisper faded.

"Raven..." he repeated.

Her other hand also slipped into his grasp and she bowed her head, as if praying. "Please...no...I can't..." she let a tear fall, but she couldn't release anymore. It would be to dangerous. A window blew out.

"I want you to be able to. Please Raven, just one kiss--"

"You already had one kiss!" she whispered. "Your kisses are spent!" she stood, staggered, and flew from the room; forgetting her unneeded crutches. She slightly glanced at the swinging cabinet door near the table.

"Raven!" Robin yelled after her. "I..." he turned and picked up her paper, "can't..." he sighed, "list all the ways I love you..." he exited the room. Silence followed.

"So he really does love her?"

---------

like it? hate it? tell me! tell me! tell me!


	11. Kiss

A/N:

hey here it is...

------------

"He loves me so much...but...I can't love him back..." Raven confessed to her pillow. "And Cyborg and Beast boy know now..." she cried into the pillow. "I can't take it!" she screamed, throwing her head into the softness to avoid being heard.

2 AM

Raven lay, asleep on the couch, dried and new tears streaking her face. A rustle, she stirred. "Who--who's there?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Robin. And you?"

"Raven..." she whispered quietly. "Raven." she repeated louder.

"Hi...why'r you in here?"

"I felt like it...go away. I'm asleep."

"You sure sound it," he sat down beside her head and pulled the pillow out from under her head.

"Hey!" she said, with no anger or feeling at all.

"Talk to me--"

"No! Just go away!"

"Raven...I'm sorry...I never meant to act like this, it's just that...I love you so much, but you hate me--"

"I don't hate you Robin," she sat up and looked at the dark outline of his face. "I just can't. I can't hate you; and I can't love you...I can't do anything really...just live, fight, sometimes take risks...but never love, or hate, or--"

"Raven...you may think you can't do these things, but you can. Have you ever tried to love? Or tried to hate--"

"Yes! I can't!" she yelled, then turned her head down in shame. She couldn't yell at him again. It hurt too much, and someone might hear.

"Raven..." he remained silent after that.

4 AM

"Robin?" Raven asked in the dark.

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because I know you better than anyone, and you trust me, and I trust you. It's not that hard to see," she could since him smiling at her.

"I...I can't..." she stopped and sighed, not knowing what to say.

She heard Robin move. He was standing now.

She closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks.

Nothing could be heard. Robin's footsteps were nowhere, and not even their breathing was audible.

Then, suddenly, Raven stood and turned to Robin. she heard him step back, then forward. She could feel his breath on her face, he was so very close, and she couldn't help but lean forward. He kissed her. They wrapped their ams around each other, and the couch flipped over, crashing through the floor.

Raven jerked away and swore. "I'm sorry..." then she ran from the room with the kiss still playing in her mind.

-------------

A/N:

plz r&r!


	12. Knowledge

A/N:

i'm updating like every day! don't hurt me azarathangel!

--------

"...So remember to--" the end-of-the-day bell rang. "Okay, don't forget the report!"

"Raven..." Robin slipped next to her in he crowd.

"Hi Richard..." she frowned, not looking at him and continued packing her things.

He looked at her with an interesting smile. "You've never called me Richard before...Dick once or twice to make fun of me...but never Richard..."

"What?"

"Oh! Umm, I wanted to apologize for last night...I should've been the one saying sorry--"

"Go home you two!" Mr. Baylie shouted. "No flirting in my classroom!" he smiled and shooed them out.

"Goodbye Mr. Baylie," Raven said over her shoulder.

"Anyway--"

"You did nothing. I stood, I turned, I leaned. It was me...not you." she interrupted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Terra and Beast boy ran to them in the now empty hallway.

"Nothing..." Robin brushed past them and went to his locker.

"So...you fell asleep on the couch, after watching TV...there must be something wrong," Terra smiled and nudged her with her elbow.

"I can't tell you here!" Raven giggled.

"Why not?"

"Beast boy will hear!" Raven whispered loudly.

"Hey! Since when am I not in on all the gossip?" he asked, jumping in front of them.

"Since you're a boy!" they left him there and walked on.

"You have all your stuff?" Terra asked.

"Always. It's not like anyone notices anyway. I don't have any other friends--"

"Hi Raven," a boy with dirty-blond hair and pale skin walked up to them.

"You were saying?" Terra turned and faced her demonic friend, taping her foot lazily.

"He doesn't count! He's my Latin partner!"

"Oh, gee thanks." he smiled.

"Sorry Benji...oh, this is Ter--Tara," she said.

"Hi Ter-Tara... Benji," he smiled again.

"So I've heard; bye Raven, you can tell me about the thing some other time," she winked behind Benji's back and walked away.

"Why were you gone?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically, then remembered, "I broke my leg--oh!" she swiftly placed her hand over her mouth and stopped.

"You broke it? It looks fine to me," he glanced down at her covered ankle.

"Slipped out, sorry. I meant to say I was, um, in um..."

"Save it. I don't know what you were doing, but it's apparently your business. Count me out," he handed her a note. "Just try, even if your roommates don't approve," then he slipped away down the hall.

Raven glanced down at the folded paper. It had her name on it, and written in neat script was

Raven, we're having a party in the old underground tower, please come.

Friday night 7 PM call me for directions.

Benji

Raven smiled. He wanted her to come to a party? The only other times they had talked it was in a dead language. "He is so sweet..." she whispered to herself. But then she thought more clearly, 'Underground tower? What is that about...?'

"Who?" Robin came around the corner and saw the note. "What's that say?" he asked, not moving his eyes from it.

"Nothing. Just...goodbye--"

"Let me come with you?" he asked stepping forward.

"I'm just going to the Tower--"

"No, to the party."

"Oh...oh! You want to come? Of--of course..." she finally got out.

"Want a ride home?"

"Sure. R-cycle?"

"Always. Now that BB can drive, I don't think I have to anymore."

"He's not supposed to be able to you know," Raven pointed out, following Robin.

"His parents are dead, he got a special permission thing."

"Oh...that makes since...I guess..." they were now pulling out of the parking lot. Beast boy and Terra were long gone they guessed, so they made jokes about them and laughed all the way home. What Raven didn't know however, was that they were driving in front of a certain someone the whole way, until the final turn. Only when she slipped off of the back of the motorcycle, flew into the air, and pulled water from the ocean with her mind did she recognize the car. A red convertible. Benji.

-----------

A/N:

not much of a cliffy...oh well...but OMG! Benji knows about her powers now!


	13. Unlucky

A/N:

here it is!

------------

"Benji!" Raven dropped to the ground with a cry: her leg still hurt.

The car stopped, and the hood came down. "Raven? Were you just...flying?"

"No!" she laughed, as if it were a joke. "Like I can fly...Oh but wouldn't that be so cool?"

"Umm...yeah but...I could swear..."

"No, Benji. I can't fly. Even though I wish I could--"

"So can you come?" he asked, changing the subject.

"To what--Oh the party! Yes, yes of course. Oh, Richard is coming too," she pointed at Robin, "is that okay?"

"Yeah, or course. See you tomorrow..." he drove off.

"He knows...he didn't believe me..." she sat down on the sand and sighed.

"Just be more careful. You 'll see, it'll turn out all right. It's not like it's the end of the world if he knows--"

"Robin! It's Benji! He's like, in love with me! I can't keep anything from him!"

"You sort of just did--"

"He doesn't believe me! Uhg! I can't believe how stupid I was!"

"Just calm down Raven! It'll be okay! Just come into the Tower and we can talk--"

"I think I'd rather be alone..."

7 PM

"My homework is done, my make-up work is done, my friends are all still working, and there's still no food," Raven smiled.

"Hey, make your own!" Beast boy threw a piece of scratch paper at her.

"I can't believe how much work we have to do! I would never have even thought about being on the team if I knew we would end up like this: shuffling through papers for a report that's due tomorrow! Ah!"

"Yeah, we got more than we bargained for too..." Robin set down his pencil and looked at Raven. She was trying to find a cookbook in the mess of textbooks all over the tables, but from where he sat, was having absolutely no luck. "Want some help?" he asked.

"No, no I'm good..." she continued to rummage, stopping only to glance up at Robin. He met her gaze and smiled. Blushing, she looked down.

"Raven...you look weird," Terra came up behind her. "You okay?"

"I--I'm fine," she continued to look.

"Uh huh, sure..." she walked off, grabbing about five textbooks on her way.

Raven finally gave up and plopped down on the couch. "Too exhausted from looking through all those textbooks?" Robin teased.

"No, I'm exhausted because of you..."

"Why?"

Raven glanced at Cyborg and Starfire sitting in the kitchen. "I can't say right now..." she turned to face him and squeaked. He was standing right behind the couch, about a foot away from her.

"Hi..." he smiled and crouched down beside her, his arms resting on the back of the couch, "can you tell me now?" he whispered.

"I--yes...but...it's really none of your business..." she whispered back.

He smiled and kissed her. The remote flipped up into the air and landed next to Starfire. She glanced around. Robin, with his cat-like reflexes, immediately stood up.

"Whoa, freak out..." Cyborg also glanced at them.

"I'm fine..." Raven turned back around and stood. She walked right past Robin and out of the room. He followed.

"Raven," he called.

"Go away."

"Raven come on! I really just wanna be with you--"

"Oh; hi Beast boy. How're you?" Robin flipped around and Raven quickly stepped through the wall.

"Raven!" he called after her.

"What did you just say to her?" Terra and beast boy walked around the corner with raised eyebrows.

--------

sorry it took so long!R&R!


	14. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang!

A/N:

read read read!

---------------

"I didn't say anything--"

"Oh Raven wait!" Terra fell down on her knees, clutching one hand to her chest atop her heart, and the other she thrust towards him, fingers outstretched, with a pleading smile. "I wanna be with you!"

"Ha, ha. You know I didn't say that--"

"Yeah Terra. Even he isn't_ that_ thick."

"What d'you mean?" Robin spat.

"You know she can't love. What's the point in trying--"

"She can love. She just doesn't think so..." Robin whispered, then turned on his heel and left them there, Terra still on the floor.

Thursday

"Hi--"

"Go away!"

"Can I still go to the party with you?"

"I--yes...yes I think you should."

"Okay...thanks..." Robin turned and walked to his room.

Friday

"...Yeah Benji. I'm still coming," Raven waved.

"Good, Richard still coming?"

"Yes, he is."

"Okay, see him then too?"

"Uh huh, bye!" she walked to the side of the school and leaned back. "Do I really want to be around him...? Yeah...Benji's friends aren't that keen on leaving girls alone...It's best if Robin does come..."

6:30 PM

"Come on or we'll be late!" Raven yanked on his arm.

"I'm coming, just slow dow--" she pulled him outside.

"You are so slow!" they jumped onto his motorcycle and Raven took out her communicator.

"Haven't seen that in a while, why'd you bring it?"

"Need to call Benji for directions."

On a beach

"We're here...wherever here is..." they had finally arrived; it was seven fourteen and they still couldn't find the entrance.

"There!" Raven pointed to a rock with flashing lights bouncing off of it.

"Rae! Come on down!" some boys called.

"D'you know them?" asked Robin.

"Of course," she lied. "Hey guys!" she ran to them while Robin locked his bike. He soon followed.

"That ch'yer boyfriend?" asked one.

"Richard?" she thrust her thumb at him walking towards them. "Yeah. That's him--"

"Raven! I knew you'd come!" Benji jumped out from behind a huge rock. "The real party's downstairs!" he looked at Robin. "Hey Rich, how's it?"

"I'm fine. I guess we're a little late..."

"Did everyone get here early?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. They started the party and hour ago. I just got here at six forty-five," he smiled. "Come on in!"

"Be right there!" she called after him. "Okay Robin listen...these people...they think we're dating okay. It's not really something I want to explain, but even Benji thinks so. You have to pretend we are okay?"

"Your really asking me if that's okay?"

"Pretend!" she repeated, then pulled him behind the rock.

What they saw was astounding. A huge hole was in the boulder, and inside were hundreds of people. It looked as if everyone from school had been invited.

"Wow..." Robin let slip. "Think of what kind of trouble could happen at a rave like this..."

"Rave? I think there's plenty of room for everyone," Raven yelled back over the pounding music.

"Looks it...but I bet hardly anyone has arrived yet," he smiled. After about and hour of dancing and yelling over the pounding music, they sat down outside.

"Woo...that was fun..." Robin lay down on the cold grass and watched the fading sun.

"Yeah...and it's not even dark yet..." she acknowledged.

"Yeah..." he sat up. "Raven...those boys are staring at us again..."

"Oh no...just ignore them--"

"Um...hi?"

"Terra! What're you doing here?" Raven gasped.

"We were invited," she pointed at Beast boy, who was trying to impress a group of senior girls by changing into adorable animals.

"Ok...cool...I guess..." she smiled sweetly.

"We just got here so we're gonna go dance," Terra walked up to Beast boy and picked his little puppy form up. There was an uproar of protest until Beast boy changed back into a human; then the other girls left.

Raven and Robin sniggered as he gloomily followed Terra to the rock.

"Weird that they're here..."

"Yeah, I guess." Robin lay back down and closed his eyes.

"They're still staring..." Raven whispered to herself.

"They probably expect us to start makin' out..." Robin exhaled.

"Very funny. I don't think so--" she stopped as about four of them broke off from the group and came to her.

"Sense your boyfriend is asleep, wanna come hang with us?" one whispered.

"Sure--No thanks...actually...I really shouldn't."

"Oh come on Rae! It'll be fun!" he protested.

"Yeah come on!" others broke in, still whispering.

"What do they want?" asked Robin, half sitting half laying.

"Can we borrow Rae for a while? We wanna show her something cool," one asked.

"Sure, I won't stop you," Raven raised her eyebrows in shock. She stared at him until he finally looked at her, and, seeing her shocked and disgusted expression, he changed his mind. "Wait, I love this song! Come dance with me Raven!" he pulled her up and left the boys on the ground.

"Close call." Raven frowned as they walked away slowly from the party.

"You wanna go?"

"It's only eight! Why would we leave?"

"Rae!" someone called.

"I so don't wanna talk to them anymore!"

"You want me to get rid of them?"

"Yes! Please do--" he leaned down and began kissing her right as the boys came into view.

"Come on guys," the seven walked away whispering.

Raven broke the kiss. It took all of her strength not to freak out and lose control. She wrapped her arms around Robin and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Raven..." he whispered into her hair.

"I'm not," she whispered back. "I kept control..." she looked up at him.

"You...nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened..." she smiled weakly at him and he leaned down again.

Right as their lips touched a scream sounded. They yanked away at the same time and turned toward the rock.

The shadows of people were everywhere in the red light. A gun. A huge person. A body in it's arms.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" came the screams from the crowd.

Then an even more devastating scream that pierced Raven's ears forever...

"Benji!"

--------------

A/N:

dun dun dun!R&R


	15. La Mort

A/M:

Plz! azarathangel! what have i ever done to you? i'm begging! anything but that! anything but the videos!

Read. ... Depression. ...

--------------

"Robin! Did they shout Benji?" Raven broke into a run and slid in front of the rock. A clap of thunder. Rain.

"Raven!"

She stood, frozen in time for what seemed like ever. Tears leaked from her eyes. She dropped down on her knees and placed her hand on his chest.

"Benji?"

"R-Raven?" he opened his eyes slightly.

"Oh my God!" another scream, another bang, another huge shadow. A gun fell onto Raven's hand. She screamed and flicked it off, clutchign her forearm as blood seeped down it.

"Raven!" Robin walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She cried out in pain. He quickly withdrew.

"Raven...please...it was..." Benji's breathing was sharp and short. "He...don't let...'em get...away...go...East to...E-mail...E-mail...tonight...at...one AM..."

"E-mail?" Robin whispered. The rain poured down on the three of them on the ground. There was no one within twenty feet of them. Terra and Beast boy's horrified faces shown plain in the crowd.

"He...he...knows...about...you...he...will...kill...you..."

"He? E-mail is a he?" Robin was now trying to bandage Raven's arm, but she pushed him off and leaned down over Benji's body.

"Benji, we're gonna get you to a hospital. You will be okay. Don't give up. I can't lose you..." she whispered to only him. Not even Robin heard her.

"Raven...I know you can too...I've...seen you...flying...and...moving stuff...without touching...it...Can you...tell me...one...thing?"

"What?"

"D'you...really love Robin...? Or were...you just...pretending...?"

"I...don't love him..." she ignored the fact that he knew Robin's name and leaned closer.

"You swear?"

"I swear." She wasn't lying. She didn't love him. She didn't really think she loved anyone right then. It was all fading. Benji was her only friend at school; or really anywhere apart from the Titans. She was devastated. The rain poured harder. Many people had cell phones out, calling the police.

"Then...remember...that I do...love you..."

"Benji..." It wasn't romantic. It wasn't anything Raven expected. Benji, laying, dying, on the wet ground, her only non-super friend's death being played out before her eyes. He loved her. She didn't love him. She wanted so desperately to say "I love you too..." but she couldn't lie to him. Not now. Not now that she would never be able to take it back, never ever would he know the truth.

"I know...you...don't love me..."

"Benji!"

"No. Don't...try to..tell me to hold on...It's my time..."

"Benji this isn't you! Your the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky kind of guy! You don't want to die!"

"I'm not." his eyes closed and he faded away.

-------------

A/N:

Not a great ending but w/e...


	16. Caelum Ruberum

A/N:

here you go...

----------------

The rain still pounded as Raven slowly stood up. Some drunk boys were laughing in the distance. Raven's eyes were closed. Robin still crouched by Benji's body, tears trying to break free. A clap of thunder. Nothing. A few scattered whispers. A siren. Yelling. Screams. Crying. Gasps. A phone rang. A cop stepped up beside Raven. She turned her head from him.

"Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to move--" her response was to fall back to the ground and sob into her arms.

"Raven..." Robin put a comforting arm around her and held her hand. The rain pounded.

"Clear out everyone," some drunk boys shouted, running around in circles. Some people listened to them. Others wept louder; and still more stepped closer.

A girl, about thirteen walked to them. She had dark brown curly hair and black-brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and her face tearstained.

"Hey, kid, go home--"

"Did you know him?" the girl asked. Raven looked up, still weeping.

"Ye--es" she hiccuped.

The girl said nothing, then, "Did you love him?"

"N-no..." Raven looked inquiringly at the girl. "Who--who are you?"

"My name is Caelum Ruberum. I am his sister..."

-----------

A/N:

short as a pickle i know... but i've updated three times today!


	17. Never Forget

A/N:

sorry it took so long!

ravenrogue19--la mort means death.

azarathangel-you measured...? (coughs in hand) "Nerd!" NO! I didn't say anything! hehe...poor innocent bystanders...that cookie hurt FYI, so no more throwing! PS: Mutant pickles? why?

READ!

-----------

"Your...his sister? He never mentioned a sister..."

"I'm not supposed to be here...if my parents find out...they'll...well...just listen," she crouched down beside them and whispered, "E-mail is a huge mutant that was created by a man named Slade. His one purpose is to destroy you all so that Slade can be free of a demon that brought him back from the dead," she stopped.

"Trigon? But...how do you know this?" Raven whispered back. The police were waiting patiently.

"I see things...many things...go East. There you'll find E-mail. He will not expect you; I hope. Please avenge my brother..."

"Wait! I recognize you...though your hair and skin are different..." Robin said.

"You've known me for a while now...I must go. Extreme punishment awaits me...goodbye. Remember, East, One AM. Check your e-mail..." Caelum Ruberum slipped away into the crowd.

"Wait!" Raven yelled, still clutching her arm.

"Listen kids, if you want him to lie there and rot--" the cop began, then abruptly stopped as Raven looked at him, eyes glowing white.

"Raven!" Robin quickly lunged to covered her face with his hands. "You don't need to--" he was thrown to the ground as she jumped first to her feet, then into the air, flying away. "Raven!" Many people gasped and an uproar broke out. "Raven!"

"She...was a Teen Titan...?" the cop asked. "We thought they died..."

"You thought wrong." Robin pulled Benji up and carried him to the ambulance. "It's to late..."

Later that night

"No. He just doesn't understand...He wants to--"

"Come on--"

"But can't. We have to go find E-mail--"

"We don't kill--"

"I have to avenge Benji. I have to get rid of Slade's creation--"

"What if this Caelum girl is lying? She could just be another one of Slade's minions trying to trick us into leaving the city so he can take over--"

"The Titans are gone, Robin. We died remember?"

"Come on Raven! Slade knows we're not dead! There's no point in hiding anymore! We can come back! It'll be just like old times--"

"I like school. I don't want to fight crime!"

"Trigon is not going to get you--"

"I don't expect him--"

"Guys, just shut up!" Cyborg slammed the door open and marched into Raven's room. "I can hear you from the basement!"

"Sorry Cyborg..." Robin frowned at Raven. "He isn't alive. He isn't real. Cealum Ruberum was lying. She's just trying to trick you, just like Slade did. You are safe, but you won't be if you go back to school. If Slade has sent E-mail out to kill us, you'll be safer at the Tower. Don't go back to school Raven. Just ignore it. Pretend Benji was never part of your life; pretend he never died; pretend it never happened." he left.

"I'll just go..." Raven fell onto her bed the moment Cyborg closed the door. Nothing blew up, nothing even shook.

"My friend," she frowned and tried to find her mirror, "I will never, ever," she opened a drawer and pulled it out, "forget." she let the demonic bird claws pull her into her mind.

----------------

A/N:

well...at least i updated...it wasn't that great of a chap. but w/e...


End file.
